


Kana Drabble

by mtlover



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtlover/pseuds/mtlover
Summary: A descriptive piece about their first time.





	Kana Drabble

Rana ran her hand down the smooth plain of Kate’s stomach. She could feel the throb between her legs. She ached to put her own hand down there to stop it but she knew this moment was about Kate. 

Moans from above broke her out of her stupor. “If you don’t fuck me soon I’m going to die”, was all that Kate could vocalize. 

Entranced with the wetness Rana traced a single finger through the wetness and brought the digit up to her mouth. It was different than she expected, a certain tang and not at all unpleasant. 

With the taste discovered, she went down and started kissing around Kate’s clit. She couldn’t get enough. With the place to themselves she wanted to make Kate scream. 

Two fingers daring to press forward, Rana fucked Kate until her muscles ached and Kate arched off the bed. 

I never knew it could be like this was all Rana though when it was all over and she was lying beside her knackered and bliss filled lover.


End file.
